


Monster Mayhem

by Cumputer_glitches (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A/O/B dynamis, Blood, Demon Tord, Fighting, In later chapters - Freeform, M/M, Monster Tom, Mpreg, Omega Tom, Sex, Vampire Matt, a/o/b, alpha matt, alpha tord, beta edd, mutant edd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cumputer_glitches
Summary: Tom has heats like every other omega, and usually he deals with them himself. One night his heat is particularly bad and he does something he hasn't done before.He lets in one of his housemates to help him





	1. Heats and the start of something more

Tom hated heats. He probably hated them more than he hated his hangovers once the next day after a day full of binge drinking. The point is, Tom hated his heats, so being an omega wasn't typically something he deemed to be happy of, no matter how many times as a child his mother told him that he would "find the right alpha some day"

No thank you, mother

And a third thing he hated, he hated the omegan stereotypes. You know, every omega is the same, every omega is willing, every omega wants to have sex every god  _damn_   ** _day_**

It got annoying real quick. 

But currently he wasn't thinking about that, currently Tom was thinking of all the different ways he could rip his reproductive organs out and burn them in the nearest fire pit. Ah yes, it was that time again, the time when Tom's whole body burned and ached and the only thing that could stop said burning ache was the knot of an alpha or the cum of another omega or beta. 

Not like he was going to go and get that though

See next to hating stereotypes, Tom was prideful for an Omega. He made it sure to everyone in the house once he moved in that he wasn't to be taken lightly, and that he was to be treated with respect from the others in the house, despite two of them being alphas. Naturally, they all agreed, even the stuck up alpha Tord did. So even if they poked around with jokes of each other's biology, they were very caring and respectful of one another. Then Tord and Matt figured out another issue, having to deal with the smell of heat in their presence every damn month.

At least it smelled like pineapples and fruit.

Tom groaned in discomfort as he tried to move himself, his body shaking from the heat that shot through him like a bullet. Every second was hell for the poor omega, and it didn't help that slick had begun to collect and seep through his boxers. Fucking wonderful. Whimpers and whines came from him as he desperately pressed his claws against his crotch to calm down at least some of the burn.

The only thing that stopped his groaning was the moment he heard a knock at his door, the same familiar scent of vanilla and cinnamon wafting from under the door of his room.

It was Matt

"T-Tom..? Are you ok in there?" he asked, his voice obviously strained to keep his composure. "Do you want some help in there..?" He added on, the omega letting out an accidental whine slip out of his throat.  
  
"I'm fine Matt, I promise.." The omega stated, his heat only growing worse now that the pure scent of an alpha was in his presence. He didn't need to end up knotted and most likely pregnant, no sir, no thank you. Another knock sounded, the alpha speaking once more.

"Are you absolutely sure..? I could help you, and I don't want a stray pack of alphas trying to tear down the front door to get to you.." He said, Tom stopping to mull over those words. Of course he knew that wasn't going to happen, it never has and unless the alphas are stupid or really confident, they aren't going to run into the house of one of the strongest betas in London just to get to one of his pack mates. Especially not when he's well known, But to Tom's heat riddled mind? That was the scariest possible fucking thin g that could happen. So what does he do?

He unlocks his door and lets Matt in.

And boy does he get a sight once he does. The alpha chewing on his bottom lip in anxiousness, his hair messed up and sweat dripping down his face. It would have almost been funny had he not been horny as all hell. The vampire came in the moment he was allowed, scooping up the omega into his arms with a soft growl as a foot slammed the door back into place. 

The moment Tom was placed on his bed, fangs were gently teething at his swollen scent gland, hands rubbing along his body as claws gripped tightly onto the gray shirt of the alpha. Sharp nailed hands dipped into the boxers of hybrid and began to slowly pull them down, a tongue rubbing along Tom's neck, who shuddered at the contact. It didn't take too long for Tom to begin leaking slick once more (he'd blame it on Matt being a tease but he knows better) as the vampire removed his own boxers. 

He didn't take it too fast however, making sure to press his fingers into the monster's leaking cunt and stretch him out just enough that there wouldn't be any ache to go along with this session. At least not during it anyway. Tom had shut his eyes during this process, a little whine rising up from his throat once he felt empty, not even noticing the vampire slicking up his cock with whatever fluid were left on his hand. He did, however, notice when a weight was pressed against him, soft hands gently rubbing his side and kisses being placed against his neck as the head of the alpha's shaft was pressing in and sliding by his lips.  

"This is ok, right..?" The alpha asked softly, refusing to go any farther unless the omega allowed it. With a shuddered groan as lips wrapped around his gland, he opened up his dry mouth to speak. "Y-yes- This is f-fine-" he stuttered out, a deep and warm purr being the response from the vamp as he began his sharp yet soft pace. 

Soft groans and whimpers soon turned into full bled moans as the alpha began to pick up his pace, sharp claws going from gripping his shirt to going under the fabric and dragging down his back. Responding to said claws were nails gripping tightly to the hybrid's thighs, nearly digging in and breaking the skin. Tom's head flung back the moment he felt a hand wrap around his cock as well, his approaching climax already being an issue only becoming more apparent now. It didn't help that Matt himself was already on the verge of exploding, his breath hot and short as he thrusted into the omega's tight heat. It didn't help that the scent gland so close to his fangs were right there, ready to be bitten for the omega attacked to it to be claimed. 

It seemed as though he would be able to get away with it, feeling Tom's pussy clench around him only fueled him to go rougher now, a moan and the omega's cock cumming being the indications of over stimulation he was about to receive. As the alpha's knot began to swell, his thrusts became more rough and short, trying to lodge himself inside of the pulling heat around his cock as the omega under him writhed and thrashed around in overstimulating pleasure. Once he had managed to pop his knot inside though, that wasn't the end up it. Soon small rubs and gentle thrusts against Tom was all he could do, the monster under him twitching and shaking. 

Once he came inside of him, Matt took his chance, sharp fangs piercing the raised flesh of the omega's neck as he was calmed by the rush of warmth entering his body and teeth soon pulling out to lap at what blood came from the mark.

Matt let his purr rumble deep in his throat as he pulled the tired omega closer to him, arms wrapping around him while soft kisses were planted on his face, gentle compliments and praises following with soft rubs to chase away the soft tings of pain. 

Maybe this could be okay.


	2. Waking up at the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short explanation, Tom is shocked

The next morning was a shock to say the least. For Tom anyway.

Considering he's very prideful for an omega, it's not hard to believe that the first thing he did after waking up and finding out that not only did you have sex with one of your housemates, but are now bonded to one AS your mate? 

He was pretty mad. 

Sadly, before he could do anything he felt a nasty churning in his stomach, the hybrid quickly jumping from his bed which was occupied by the snoring and pale vampire. Although being tangled by blankets didn't help him, it thankfully didn't stop him from reaching the bathroom on time to  _vomit_ his insides out. At least that's what it felt like.

"Tom..?" a tired voice called from outside of the bathroom. "Are you okay?" He asked once more, the vampiric alpha placing his ear to the door,

"I'm fine Matt.." he responded, letting himself ant as he tried to breathe through his vomiting. He shakily stood up as he flushed the toilet, looking to himself in the mirror to see him shaky and sweaty.

Damn, how bad was last night.

Rubbing his face with the nearby towel helped to at least dry him, but a shower would diffidently do later. Opening the door brought arms to wrap around him, pulling him close to the tall and pale alpha. Said alpha let out a sharp whine, shoving his face to inhale the omega's sweet yet tart scent. Tom let out a sigh as he pushed away from the vampire, looking up to him.

 "Matt, Im fine. really" He stated, walking to the living room where the demon and mutant sat, said demon flipping carelessly through the channels. Tord only looked up once the omega had walked to the kitchen, a snort being followed by a snicker.

"Let me guess, too much alcohol?" He said, his only reply being two large clawed middle finger in his direction. Tord chuckled before his glowing ,red irises were turned back towards the television, Matt coming up and sitting next to him. After a few moments Tom came back empty handed, deciding against getting anything to eat. As he walked by to go sit by Edd, the ginger vampire watching, a small ache in his chest as Tom refused to sit by him

The beta looked down to Tom once he noticed him, giving a large and sharp fanged smile. 

"Hello Tom! Are you ok?"    The beta said, moving a hand to gently rub the top of his head, eliciting a soft purr to rumble in his throat as the ache in Matt's chest only increased . 

"Yes, I'm fine Edd. I think it was just cramps or something from my heat after effects" He stated, earning a worried look as the omega looked to the vampiric alpha with a sigh. As he stood, Edd watched him, Tom going over to Matt before sitting down onto his lap which was responded with the alpha pulling him close to his cold body.

"Matt..You didn't help Tom with his heat did you?" The question brought said ginger's attention away from burying his face into Tom's scent gland, a light blush on his face as he rubbed the omega's back.

"W-well..yea I did.." he stated, a soft purr causing the hybrid in his arms to softly. The demon next to the two let his slanted eyes move towards them, jaw clenching in annoyance as he snorted and stood up, dropping the remote onto Edd's lap.

"I'll be back" He said, opening the front door and slamming it shut behind him as he left. Edd's confused face only stayed for a moment before he looked to the two other's on the couch.

"If you're pregnant, don't call for my help. You two should've used protection" He said, of course meaning it in a joking manner. At least that's how he hoped the others would take it. Matt's purring only grew in volume at that, burying his nose into Tom's neck to take in his scent

Tom only smiled 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom wasn't fucking smiling anymore. Not after three months of this crap. He thought he would've gotten out of the issue clean, but apparently his biology had other ideas. He thought the constant vomiting and hunger was just a stomach issue he had, but no. Now that he saw his stomach after three months? Edd was right. He was pregnant. 

It wasn't an issue for him of course. After finding out about the ordeal he told the news to the alpha that had bonded him. Tom wasn't too sure of the reaction he was going to receive, thankfully being swept up and loved, affection turned to an all time high as the alpha practically smothered him in it at the initial news. 

At least he knew Matt was okay with his decision.

Which was a strange one for the omega to make. He decided he'd go through with the pregnancy as long as Matt was going to give him the attention he needed, of course that was never going to be a problem now that he thought about it. 

As he looked to the mirror once more he could see the effects of what three months alone had done to his body. His stomach was bigger of course, but so were his hips. They had gotten a bit wider for when his due date would come around, the thought of that day making the hybrid shiver. He was not anticipating that much pain. He seems to have gotten a bit chubbier thanks to his constant cravings. 

Which was..weird to say the least considering what it is he craved.

A trip to the doctor's office was going to be in order


	3. Sorry about this

Sorry but I'm going to have to discontinue this story and many other I've written for eddsworld  
I'm just not interested in it anymore and I've gotten myself invested in different things  
I'll still e writing of course, but it'll mostly be for different fandoms. I'm sorry


End file.
